


So how do you love me?

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me how you love me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So how do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kirinokisu as "Thank you" for our conversations and kikaga, who is in a mood for fluffy KagaKise. Not betaed (I'm sorry!).

**So how you love me?**

"Tell me how you love me"

Kagami looks at Kise from over the pot in which he cooks soup for them, puzzled. His boyfriend likes to express his feelings quite often, but this is the first time when he asked about something like that. Usually it was Ryouta who said 'I love you' first or something similar. But... ' _Tell me how you love me?_ '.

 ~~~~"I don't understand," says slowly Taiga, stirring soup. He suddenly stops paying much attention to Kise, because their meal doesn't smell like it should. Ought he add more cumin?

"There was a poem I heard when I was in Europe... Never mind." Kise shrugs and turns around, realizing that Taiga isn’t listening to him anymore. "I'll watch TV now, okay? It’s not like…"

Taiga raises his head just in time to see how Ryouta is slowly turning to go back to living room and leave him.

"Wait!” Kagami grabs Kise by his arm, stopping the blond.

“Kagamicchi?”

“J-just wait a moment, okay?” The red-head feels that he is blushing, but Kise looked so sad few seconds ago that he acted without thinking. But now the Seirin’s ace feels he has to think, quickly. What was Kise’s request? ‘ _Tell me how you love me_.’ Is this little thing that important to the Kaijou’s ace?

Looking at his boyfriend’s surprised face – and a bit hurt (Kagami curses himself for it) – the red-head starts talking:

“I… I love you when you sing under shower e-even if you cannot sing high tones. A-and I-I,” is he stuttering? Really? But Kise is smiling lightly now, moving closer to him so Kagami continues even if he feels more embarrassed with every word. “I-I love you in the mornings when you kisses me to wake me up a-and in e-evening when you hug me tight as to say ‘Goodnight’” Kise laughs then and Kagami laughs too. God, he cannot believe what he has just said!

Still giggling, Ryouta touches Taiga’s face, his features soft, cheeks a bit pink.

“And I love you,” he murmurs, his voice so full of affection it makes Kagami’s knees go weak and he wants to run away, because he isn’t worth this much love, but also wants to stay and kiss the blond breathlessly, “more than I love myself. I love you more than I love the live. And I want be close to you, always by your side…”

It should be embarrassing. A confession like that one usually is enough to make Kagami blush and run away. But not this time. This time he kisses his boyfriend slowly, sensually, savoring his taste and enjoying the peaceful, loving atmosphere they created.

“Thank you,” says Kise when they separate, laying his head on Kagami’s arm. “Just…”

“I know,” whispers Kagami and yes, he knows what Kise wanted to say and isn’t it beautiful how well they understand each other? “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Tell me how you love me” is a line from one of my favorite poems ever, “Poetic Conversation” by K.I. Gałczyński. You can read it here: http://forum.mlingua.pl/showthread.php?t=1654 I like the most the last translation so you have to scroll down at the bottom of page to read it.


End file.
